Life and Death: One in the Same
by comic-book-freak-22
Summary: Pitch has been keeping a secret locked up for thousands of years, but after his bout with the Guardians this little secret gets out. And who better to find out about it than our very own Jack Frost? But what will Jack do when he finds out just why Pitch kept this secret locked up for so long? And what will Pitch do to get it back that way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have had this floating around in my head for a while now, and wrote it down and have had a couple chapters saved away and decided it was time to post them. I hope you enjoy it and am willing to take any and all comments you have for this. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Crashing echoed throughout the cave, screams of anger following. The creak of the metal bars opening filled her ears and the angered figured crept closer to her quivering form. She shrunk back as a grey hand reached for her. It wrapped around the chains holding her hands together. They wrenched her to her feet causing her to let out a gut curdling scream as they dug painfully into her wrists.

The figure laughed, "I may not have the world at my mercy but at least I have death in the palm of my hands." Tears fell from her eyes as he threw her back to the ground. "You'll never get out of here." He said before kicking her in the stomach and laughing. His laughter echoed throughout the cavern as he fell back into the shadows.

She panted, moving to sit up against the wall. Her pants turned into to laughs though when she looked down at her half clenched fist. In it were the keys to her shackles and the dungeon door.

She unlocked the chains from her wrists and sighed with joy when they fell to the ground. She then limped to the dungeon door and reached through the bars to unlock it. The creak it made when it opened was music to her ears. She looked out and saw the shadow of Pitch in the main room. She smiled to herself and snuck out of the room. She walked quietly along the shadows till she reached the tunnel that led to the exit. She full on sprinted down the tunnel and burst out into the open light.

She stood frozen; this was the first time she had even been out of that dungeon. She was finally free to roam the earth. She frozen again as a bird flew up to her; she laughed and stuck her figure out to pet it. But when she touched it fell to the ground, dead. Suddenly she remembered why Pitch had kept her locked away for all that time. She needed to get away from any living thing. And fast.

There was one way to do that and it would alert Pitch that she was gone. She took a shaky breath before jumping into the shadows beneath her feet. Darkness engulfed her as she felt a sensation of falling. When she crashed onto the ground she opened her eyes to see the desolate frozen landscape. The South Pole. This was the safest place for her to hide. But it was also freezing and her black dress was shredded to pieces, she needed to find cover.

What better place than the cave she was near? Granted it wasn't the best place to spend eternity, but it was far better than the cage she had spent her life in till now.

She sighed and trudged to the cave, shivers shacking her small form. When she got into the cave she quickly realized that while it was better than being out in the open cold the margin wasn't by much. She was still freezing to the point where she lost feeling in her hands and feet. She curled up into a little ball and tried to heat herself up, to no avail. Eventually the cold took hold of her and she fell to the ground cold, her eyes shut and her form calm.

Jack was still having trouble adjusting to being a Guardian. First there was the fact that other spirits now respected and envied him, and then there was the small thing of children believing in him finally. It was kind of a lot to take in. So it made sense that the boy had taken refuge in an ice palace he created in the South Pole, didn't it? He wasn't running away, simply trying to get a few moments of peace away from his new found duties.

That is what brought him to today. He was flying to his home when the ground beneath him was engulfed in shadow. He panicked, that was Pitch's form of travel. But when the shadow cleared it wasn't pitch standing there. No, it was a girl. A girl who was not at all dressed for the cold of the South Pole. She was in a shredded black dress, but what really caught Jacks attention was how pale this girl seemed. She was whiter than the snow itself. He carefully watched her stumble to a nearby cave and wander in. He laughed and shook his head, that wouldn't protect her from the cold.

The boy flew down and landed just outside the cave intending to ask the girl why she was here, but he choked on his words when he walked into the cave. She was passed out on the floor. Jack ran up to her fallen form and slid to his knees next to her; he turned her body so that she was facing him. She was obviously a spirit, but which one? Jack reached out to shake her to try to wake her up, but when his hand made contact with her bare shoulder he felt something surge up his arm that made him flinch back, he shook his head confused before grabbing her shoulder and firmly shaking it, but nothing happened. He sighed and picked her up bridal style, noticing a slight pain in his arms when he touched her same as before although worse, before flying out of the cave and towards his home.

For some reason he felt weak when he landed in front of the giant frozen doors to his palace. He was breathing heavy and shaking. He kicked the door with his foot, almost falling over in the process. When the door opened he regained his balance adjusting the girl in his arms and walking inside. The slam behind him not even registering anymore. He walked quickly to the room where he let North build a fireplace, he set the girl down on the large chair adorned with furs- yet another addition from North- and ran to light a fire. When he was done he wrapped the girl in the furs and left the room, waiting for her to wake up.

She didn't. Put very blatantly by the third day Jack thought she must be dead dead not just spirit dead. But he still kept the fire lit and still tried to keep her warm. And finally after four days he got back from freezing over the states and went to the room she had been in, only to find she was no longer curled up under the blankets.

She awoke in this strange room, buried under furs and somewhat cooking to death because of the heat. She knew it couldn't have been Pitch that found her after she passed out, so who had found her? And why had they brought her here? She unraveled herself from the furs and stood up. Although as soon as she was out of her covers she realized just how bad her dress was at providing any warmth, so she grabbed one of the furs and made a cloak out of it. With the fur securely around her shoulders she made her way out of the room, hopeful the heat she'd find the person who found her.

Well as it turns out she was in a palace and whoever it belonged to wasn't home. She knew that because though the place was huge it was also open and see through because of course it was made of ice! She got a sick feeling at that realization; she knew who lived here.

Her suspicions were proved when she heard the rushing of the wind and a huge slam of the main door. She followed the footsteps to the room she had woken up in. And just as she suspected standing there in the here middle of the room with his back to her was the one and only Jack Frost.

Jack felt a presence behind him when he got to the room. He turned around and saw the girl gaping at him in the doorway. "I'm glad to see you're awake." He smiled. "I'm Jack." She continued to gape, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly. He walked over and held his hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you fish."

She stared at his outstretched hand before looking back to him. "You don't- you don't know who I am?" She asked confused.

Jack returned her confusion with his own, "Should I?" He asked, his hand still held out to her.

"How did I get here?" She responded ignoring his question entirely.

"I found you passed out in that cave so I carried you back here to make sure you wouldn't freeze to de-"

"You carried me?" She interrupted, "how?" She said walking closer. "How did you carry me without dying?"

Jack just looked at her confused, "I'm already dead so there's that." He joked, "Am I missing something? I mean who are you?" His hand falling to his side.

She sighed and looked down at the ground, "I am death." She said quietly, "you should have died permanently because anything of any living form dies when I touch them."

Jack was silent for a while before he spoke calmly, "What's your name?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him confused before answering, "Morana."

Jack held out his hand again, "Well Morana I'm Jack and I'm gonna help you figure out how to control your powers." He beamed.

She stared at his hand, a nervous smile pulling at her lips. She grabbed his hand slowly and shook it, "Nice to meet you Jack." She pulled away as soon as she felt her power reaching out to drain Jack's life. She retreated back a few steps, "but I don't think that you can."

Jack shrugged, "I like a challenge, I mean I just beat Pitch Black, I think I can handle this."

Her eyes shot up, and she stalked toward the boy causing him to back up in fear at her deadly expression, "I am not to be compared to Pitch Black. I am nothing like that horrible man!"

"I wasn't trying to say you were, I was just saying if I can handle someone ten times worse than you I can handle training you to use your powers only when you want to." Jack defensively explained; waiting for the girl to back off.

She nodded and sat back in the chair. "We'll start tomorrow, but for now I am tired and would like to sleep."

Jack nodded, "If you need anything my room is right down the hall at the end."

"I know." Came the swift response followed by, "I did some exploring while you were gone." Jack nodded before leaving the room.

When he got out to the hall he sighed and fell against the wall, death was staying with him and he just promised to teach her how to control her powers so that she didn't kill everything she touches. Yeaaah, he should probably go figure out how exactly he would do that. He rubbed his brow before taking off to the workshop to ask North if he had any ideas.

* * *

 **Okay, so if there are any errors in this I greatly apologize, but I went through it multiple times to ensure there wasn't. I hope youll review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until next time.**

 **The Freak is out of here! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. And here is the second one. Please review and enjoy!**

 **I don't own RofG**

* * *

When _he got out to the hall he sighed and fell against the wall, Death was staying with him and he just promised to teach her how to control her powers so that she didn't kill everything she touches. Yeaaah, he should probably go figure out how exactly he would do that. He rubbed his brow before taking off to the workshop to ask North if he had any ideas._

Jack landed swiftly in the North Pole, making his way anxiously towards Norths office but stopped about half way there. What was he doing? North would probably tell him to not get messed up with any of this. No he couldn't, he had to handle this himself none of the guardians would understand why he was doing this. He knew that his self proclaimed mission was an odd one, but when he looked into the girls eyes and saw the fear of her own powers he knew he had to help her. It was who he was. Deciding this he turned back around and flew back to his home.

The next morning Jack arrived back in the castle to find Morana exploring once again. She had wrapped a different fur around herself, one of a grey wolf and had put her red hair up in a bun and was peeking in on the library Tooth had insisted they give him. She claimed he needed to be more well educated on the world he was part of. He watched the air wander around aimlessly before stopping and staring at one book in particular. She grabbed it off the shelf and stated flipping through the pages, Jack caught a glimpse of the title and snickered at it. Grim Fairytales.

"You know its very difficult to hide your presence when all the walls are clear." Morana said without turning her back. Jack laughed uncomfortably as he walked into the room and up to the girl. "Shall we begin?" She asked finally looking up from her book when Jack had gotten to her side.

"Yea." He responded nervously, "I think the first thing we need too do is figure out just how your powers work." He suggested and Morana nodded her agreement. Jack led her to a bigger room down the hall. When they arrived he turned around and faced the nervous girl, "Alright, lets do this." He said holding his hand out to her. Morana stared at his outstretched hand quizzically, "I figure the best way to figure out how your powers work is for you to use them on me."

"I'm not sure thats a good idea." She said carefully, "What if I kill you?"

"I'm already dead." Jack retorted, "Besides when I feel weird we'll stop." He reassured. She nervously reached out her hand and grabbed his. Jack felt nothing at first. So he tightened his hold on her hand and thats when he started to feel weaker, it felt like his actual soul was being sucked out from his hand. It was a weird sensation.

On the other hand Morana felt her powers reaching out and yanking Jack's life away, she felt herself getting stronger as he got weaker. She gasped and yanked her hand way as Jack fell to his knees panting. She stared at him in horror as he curled in on himself. "I told you it wasn't a good idea!" She shouted tears welling up in her eyes.

Jack still panting laughed, "No its fine." He said looking up at her with his signature grin on his face, "At least now we know what not to do." he slowly pulled himself to his feet, when he looked at her again he could see the fear in her eyes, "Hey," He said placing his hand on her shoulder, "We'll figure this out I promise." He said sincerely, pulling his hand away when he felt the weakening sensation again.

She gave an insured smile towards Jack and then looked back to the floor with her head hung in what was clearly defeat. Jack looked at her sadly before an idea popped into his head, "Come one, I have an idea." He said tugging on her cloak and hauling her out the door. She followed behind him in confusion as Jack led her out into the cold snow and quickly wrapped his arms around her and before she could complain he shot off into the sky.

A shocked scream was ripped from Morana's throat as the wind whipped around the two, and she wrapped her own arms around JAck's neck and buried her face in his neck refusing to look out at how high they were. Jack glanced down at the girl and laughed before flying off towards his destination, Bunny's warren. Upon their landing the girl still refused to pull her head out of his neck, "We're here." He laughed.

"Never do that agin." She said threateningly as she pulled away from the frost spirit. He just laughed and yet again pulled her towards Bunny's house in the center of the Warren.

"Bunny." he shouted happily startling the fluffy creature who looked up from his desk to the snow spirit.

"Oy, what are you doing here?" he asked before his eyes fell on Morana, "Huh, who's the sheila?" asked standing to greet the two.

"This is Morana," Jack introduced, "Im trying to help her learn how to use her powers." he explained as Morana nodded her head in a greeting.

"G'day miss." Bunny said courteously, "And why has teacher her to use her powers led you to me?" He asked Jack.

"Well," Jack drawled, "I was wondering if we could borrow some of your walking eggs." Jack asked looking at Bunny's confused expression waiting for a response.

* * *

 **And his response shall come in the next chapter. Okay, so if there are any errors in this I greatly apologize, but I went through it multiple times to ensure there wasn't. I hope youll review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until next time.**

 **The Freak is out of here! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am back. Please enjoy.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Bunny just stared at him as Morana slowly turned her own confused expression to look at Jack waiting for him to explain. "My" Bunny started before shaking his head, "My eggs?"

"Yes," Jack said calmly ignoring both his compatriots looks, "your eggs." He repeated as if it wasn't a strange request.

"Jack, what exactly are you thinking?" Morana asked.

Jack sighed and looked to her, "Trust me." He said before turning back to the still confused assuie, "Well? I just need them for an experiment with her powers." He explained thinly his intentions.

Bunny looked to the girl with a scrutinizing look and she just shrugged her shoulders in confusion before turning and looking at Jack herself. Bunny sighed and looking back to Jack nodding, "Alright, its far enough out from next Easter, help yourself." He said before turning back to his desk and sitting down, ignoring Jack dragging the girl away by her cloak and towards the fields of eggs.

Jack quickly set to work stuffing his pockets with eggs as they popped out of the ground. Morana looked on still confused, "I don't understand how eggs are supposed to help us." She said quietly as she watched as Jack eagerly stood and floated back over to the girl.

"This way," Jack said as he stood straight and wrapped his arm around her waist again, "If you kill them it won't matter." He stated simply as he winked at her and took off into the sky, Bunny's shout of "If she what?!" echoing behind the two as he shot back to the south pole. He laughed as her arms tightened around his neck and she screamed that she hated him into his hoodie. When he landed outside of the castle he let her go and she glared at him, "What?" He asked walking inside.

"I said never do that again." She deadpanned.

Jack laughed, "Nothing bad happened." He simply stated as he walked away from the angry girl and into the ice palace.

"Nothing bad happened this time, you idiot!" She shouted after him, to which he just laughed at harder and continued walking, smiling to himself when he heard her grumbling as she got closer to him. "So, what now?" She asked gesturing to jacks pockets full of eggs, "We have a bunch of eggs with tiny legs, how are they supposed to help me keep my powers in control?"

"That, my dear," Jack said as he quickly turned causing Morana to almost walk right into him, stopping mere inches from his chest, "is the brilliance of my plan." He said and Morana just gave him a confused look as he spun around yet again and walked off leaving the girl standing there.

"What?" She said quietly to herself before shaking her head and walking after Jack again. Jack on the other hand had a proud look on his face as he walked surely towards the room they had been practicing in, sure that his plan was going to work. "Jack, can you stop being cryptic and tell me what you hope to accomplish with this?" Morana finally groaned as they entered the room.

"Simple," Jack said as he looked back at her, "You're too afraid of hurting me that you won't let me be the guinea pig so," He explained as he pulled an egg out of his pocket, "meet your new guinea pigs." he said proudly as Morana looked at his hand nervously.

"It's living?" She asked as Jack walked closer to her.

"Yes, by technical standards, so either you kill it or come next easter kids will." He said nonchalantly and took her hand before she could protest and placed the struggling egg in her hand. "Control it." he whispered. Morana breathed sharply and looked at the egg in her hand as she felt the power surge through her hand and start to drain the poor little egg. "Just concentrate." Jack breathed suddenly much closer as he watched the egg in her hands start to writhe slowly. Her breathing steadied and she felt the power ease away from her slowly and the egg slowly went back to its normal behavior of kicking its legs trying to escape.

Jack let out a breathy laugh and looked up into the completely surprised face of the girl in front of him. Her head was still cast down in excitement as she watched the egg, and Jack took the time to examine her face. Despite the fact that she had been stay with him he hadn't actually observed her much, what with trying to figure out how to help her control her powers. She had blood red hair that fell in front of her face in random clumps and fell down her back in a mass of red waves, her skin was almost a grey color and her eyes were a striking red that held so much emotion it made her the easiest thing to read. Her dress was black and shredded in multiple places, the strap on her right side fell away from the mesh collar that wrapped around her neck. There was tear along her side and the bottom of her dress was almost completely torn away on the right side and on the left it was shredded and dragging along the ground. She wore black stockings that could be seen all the way on her right due to the missing fabric, but Like Jack she wasn't wearing shoes. Her dress also held accents of red along the flowing sleeve and collar. The sleeves she had were separated from the dress and made of a mesh material that was torn just as badly as her dress. Jack's eyes lifted back to her face to see her red eyes staring right into his. Her gaze held his captive for what felt like eternity before the little egg managed to struggle out of her hands and both eyes cast to ground to watch the little thing scramble away.

Jack glanced back at the girl and cleared his throat drawing her attention, "See?" He asked, "I told you you could do it." He laughed and Morana smiled gently.

"With eggs." She added with a laugh, "Hardly the most living creature I would encounter." She said as her eyes turned back to the egg.

"We'll work our way up to that." Jack said confidently, "You'll be able to control them perfectly when I'm done." She simply laughed and turned to him with a serious expression.

"I could do it with an egg, Jack," she sighed and her eyes fell to the floor, "what if I can't do it with something bigger?" She asked in a pained voice as she hugged herself.

Jack walked slowly to her and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but his arm froze in the air when she flinched away from his touch. He sighed and looked out the window, his eyes widening at the lights that shot across the sky. Morana looked at the spirit and followed his gaze, Jack turned back to her with an apologetic look, "Duty calls." he said as he ran to the window. He stopped and turned around, "I'll be back soon, keep practicing." He said with a smile as his staff pointed to the egg running into a wall. Morana looked behind her to see the sight and laughed before turning back to Jack with a smile on her face and nodding as Jack shot off towards the pole.

* * *

Jack selt a smile break across his face as he flew away, Morana was finally trusting him and even better, she was learning how to control her powers so she doesn't have to fear them anymore. He flew quickly through the sky as thoughts of what to try next to help her filled his mind and before he knew it the workshop was within his sights and he sped up as he saw the open window North left for him. He dove in and stood to find North standing at the controls with none other than Pitch Black.

Jack's expression immediately turned to a glare as his staff rose in defense, "What is he doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see me?" Pitch taunted, before looking at the stern look on North's face, "I need your help." he said looking down at the ground.

Jack laughed and lowered his staff to rest against it, "And why would we help you?" he asked and looked to North expecting to see the same amused look. But it wasn't there. "North?"

North sighed, "Pitch has explained situation to me, and we must help him."

"What's the situation?" Jack asked in anger.

Pitch cleared his throat before speaking, "I had in my care a being of great power, one that has the ability to take life itself," Jack's breath hitched, "She came into my care when she first took the lives of over fifty million people with her powers. I have kept both her and others safe for hundreds of years. But a couple days ago, she escaped. She shadow travelled to the south pole but by the time I got there she was gone. I need your help in recovering her before she takes the lives of more innocent people." Pitch said with his head hung low, "It is my fault she escaped and I need to find her. If not for her own protection."

Jack observed Pitch carefully to see if he could find any insincerity in his voice of face, but there was none. The man seemed honestly worried for Morana. Jack looked to North who nodded and sighed in defeat, "I know where she is." He said.

Pitch looked up suddenly with an anxious look, "You do?"

Jack nodded, "I found her in a cave half frozen so I took her back to my home. I have been teaching her how to control her powers." He explained suddenly very interested in Pitch's concern.

Pitch laughed, "You poor boy," He said, "She already knows how to control her powers, she is just using you to escape and allow herself to wreck havoc among the world again. Do you know what she does when you are not around?" He asked carefully and Jack looked to the ground. Could Pitch be telling the truth? It did seem rather odd that she was able to stop herself from killing the egg so easily when she had spent so long tell Jack she couldn't do it. But the look on her face when she did, that look of wonder and excitement couldn't possibly be faked, could it? He wrestled with his mind as the questions flowed through his min, looking for the truth. "Jack," Pitch interrupted his train of thought, "I am just trying to keep her safe, that is all." Jack sighed and nodded his head.

The three walked down to the Sleigh where North flew off towards the south pole. Jack sat in the back and thought of what was happening while Pitch stood stoically at the front by North.

 _'She believes in me in a way no one else has or will, and I'm betraying her. And she doesn't even know, she still thinks that when I get back it will be just me and we will continue on with her teaching, if she even really needs it. But even if she doesn't I am helping the person she escaped from find her. But what if all she had told me was a lie and she did run away to cause damage to the world? She wouldn't would she? Although Pitch did sound sincere and what he said makes sense. But if this is right why do I feel so guilty?_

They landed and as Jack hopped out of the sleigh and made his way towards the castle the answer to his question rang loud in his mind. Because she trusts him. His steps faltered and he slowed to a stop with the castle in sight. He turned to Pitch, "Let me just go get her." He said, turning back and taking a step before Pitch shouted suddenly.

"No." He said and Jack turned back to see him frantically shaking his head, "No, it is much to dangerous, let me go in." He said and tried to walk past Jack before Jack stuck his staff out infant of him.

"Why are you so determined to make sure no one else sees her?" Jack asked darkly and Pitch sputtered out a useless response, "You lied, didn't you?" Jack asked as North walked up behind Pitch, effectively blocking any escape. "She didn't run away because she wanted to hurt people, she ran away because she wanted you to stop hurting her." Jack said as Pitch started to nervously back away only to run into North's broad chest. "I can't believe I fell for it."

Pitch looked back to Jack and smile broke onto his face, "But you did." He laughed as he suddenly fell into the shadows on the ground and was gone.

Jack looked around frantically before turning to look at the castle, "No." he said as he ran into the structure, hoping that he could get to Morana before Pitch did.

* * *

 **Aren't I just mean? Anyways, I thought the eggs would be fun thing for Jack to test and it also leads to the plot of future chapters. I hope you enjoyed and I apologize for the late update, but that's why the chapter is so long. Please leave a review as I am self-centered and thrive off of the praise. Also it makes me update faster.**

 **The Freak is out of here! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I hoped you enjoyed that cliff hanger I left you with, and I hope you forgive me for the late update. Well, I wont stall anymore, so enjoy the next chapter.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Morana stood in the room just as she had been when Jack had left, staring with a smile on her face at the egg that danced happily in her hand, small giggles falling from her on occasion. She still couldn't believe that Jack had even gotten her to this point, she always believed that she would just kill anything and everything she got close to. as she tilted her head to the right her mind wandered to Jack. he was amazing, he find some random girl that kills anything she touches in a cave and his first response is to bring her back to his home and try to teach her to control her powers even though he has just about as much understanding of her powers as she does. And to top it off, regardless of how much she protests, he hasn't given up on her. It was the first time that she can remember that someone was genuinely kind to her, and she didn't know why. Was it just the way he was? Or was there something else? Her mind went to before when she had first held the egg and Jack had whispered to her and smiled at her, and the look at gave her as he had met her eyes, there was something in his eyes that she just couldn't place, but it certainly wasn't his normal mischievous look that he often held. It was deeper than that, it was intense, it was some strong emotion that she was unfamiliar with seeing, but knew all the same. It was a look of love. She shook her head as the thoughts swam through her mind and looked at the egg once more and saw that it was still dancing happily in her hand.

She heard footstep behind her enter the room and she smile, "Well, that was sooner than I thought." She joked as she turned around and froze, the egg slipping from her hand and falling on the floor with a soft thud. "You." her quite voice held nothing but fear as she beheld Pitch standing before her.

He laughed darkly, "You didn't think you would really escape, did you?" He asked as he stepped closer, causing her to back up until she hit the wall behind her.

Her breathing picked up as she stuttered, "Ho-how d-did you fi-find m-me?" She asked nervously, her eyes darting around trying to find an escape.

A sinister smile spread across Pitch's face as he walked even closer, "Jack led me to you." He said tauntingly.

"No." Morana said quietly as her eyes fell to the ground, "He wouldn't do that." She concluded as she stared down Pitch trying to see his lie, her eyes widening slightly at the proud honesty she saw in his eyes.

"But he did," Pitch continued, "He realized that you are nothing more than death and destruction and that no matter how hard you tried that would be all you are. You kill everything you get close to, and you alway will." He said coldly and Morana's head fell in defeat as tears started to silently fall down her face.

Pitch smiled as he reached his hand out to the defeated girl, but the sound of footsteps behind him drew his attention and he turned around to see Jack run through the threshold of the room, "Morana!" He shouted with relief and Morana's head flew up to look at Jack, her tear stained face suddenly hardening as she turned back to Pitch.

"Catch me if you can." She dared with venom in her voice before she fell into the shadows at her feet and disappeared, right as Pitch's hand lashed out and tried to grab at her, nut just missed as it closed around where she had once been standing in a terrified mess.

"No!" Pitch shouted as he turned to see North had joined them in the room, "I will get her back and there is nothing you can do about that." It wasn't a breath, it was a promise.

Jack glared at him and reached behind him towards North, "We'll see about that." He responded and Pitch just scoffed as he turned around. Unbeknownst to him though Jack pulled his hand back in front of him and in it he was holding one of North's globes, he held it to his mouth and whispered "Pitch's cave." And threw it to the ground. The crashing sound was enough to draw Pitch's attention and he barely had time to breath before Jack pushed him through the portal and watched the man fall as it closed. He turned back to North, "Get the others, tell them of the situation." he said before walking to the window and preparing to fly out, stopping momentarily to pick up the tiny egg that had fallen to the floor.

North nodded, "But what are you going to do?"

Jack sighed as he turned his head, "I'm gonna try to get Morana back." he said unsure of himself as he flew quickly out the window.

* * *

Morana shuddered as the coldness hit her bare skin, the shadows always an unwelcoming chill against her bare skin uncovered by the torn fabric of her dress, and as she emerged from them she fell to her knees on the snowy ground and panted. She couldn't believe she had been so foolish, she should have known Jack was going to betray her, why wouldn't he? It's as Pitch said, she kills everything she gets close to, and she always will. The tears started to fall again and as the shivers racked her body she looked to her left and saw the same cave she had stumbled into when she first came to the south pole. Carefully she hauled her body up and ran to the shelter of the cave and sat against the wall near the back, burying her face in her knees as the tears fell freely and her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. She knew Pitch was going to be there any moment and she honestly didn't care at this point, he could win, she was gone anyways.

She just couldn't believe she was stupid enough to actually trust Jack. If anything though, she was amazed at his acting skills, to pretend he cared about her as much as he did was a skill she didn't think anyone would have ever had. but it makes sense, gain the trust before you betray that way no one would suspect it. And she didn't. She actually thought that he would get back from the North Pole and would actually be by himself. But she was wrong. She was very wrong. But if she knew that then why was she crying over it? She already knew the answer to that before she asked it, it's because she honestly thought that Jack was going to be different. She honestly thought that Jack cared about her, and that she could trust him not to hurt her. But he had, and she had learned her lesson.

She shakily breathed in and out as she tried to calm her heart and make the tears stop falling as she waited and listened for the inevitable. And the footsteps behind her alerted her to its arrival.

* * *

Jack flew above the landscape for mere minutes before he spotted the retreating shadows and the girl that was left in their wake, he watched for a moment as she simply sat in the snow before running to the cave to her left, the very one he had found her half frozen in when she first cam to the south pole and into his life. He quickly flew down and carefully walked into the cafe to see her huddled in a ball near the end of the cave. "Morana?" he asked quietly.

Morana started at the voice, not thinking this would be the voice to greet her, and slowly she stood, but she didn't turn to look at him, "Is it true?" She asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

Jack sighed, knowing exactly what she was referring to, "Yes." He admitted after a moment.

Morana closed her eyes against the onslaught of tears, "Why?" She asked with a shaky voice.

Jack slowly walked up to her, "He had me believing for just a moment that he was telling the truth," He sighed in defeat, "and a moment was all it took." He finished quietly as the sounds of Morana's quiet crying hit his ears. "I'm sorry." he said regretfully, his own voice cracking with pain.

"He was right." she said with a cracky voice and Jack looked at her in confusion, "I'm just death and destruction and there's no reason anyone should ever see me as anything but that."

"That isn't true." Jack quickly retorted, "You are so much more than any of that, and I've seen it." He said urgently grabbing her shoulder and turning her to look at him, ignoring the pull of her powers that seemed to be reaching out to him with a vengeance, "You are nothing that Pitch has told you, and you never will be."

Suddenly her eyes shot to his and in them he saw a fiery anger burning within her as she smacked his hand away from her, "If you believed any of that why would you help Pitch find me?" She asked angrily, "What could he have possibly told you about me that would make you think for even a moment that helping him was the right thing to do?" She asked in an ernest tone as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Jack's eyes cast to the ground for a moment before falling closed, "He told me you already knew how to control your powers and that you were just using me as an escape so that you could wreck havoc on the world like you did before he trapped you." He explained.

Morana took a step away from Jack and as he glanced up at her face he saw nothing but hurt and betrayal. "Before?" she asked in horror, "Before, I had no control." She uttered quietly and Jack had to strain his ears to her as he looked at her fully. "Before, anywhere I went death followed, I didn't mean to-to kill all those people, thats why I ran away to," She stopped as she looked at Jack, "to here. Where there was nothing I could hurt." And Jack's eyes widened in understanding as to why of all the places on the earth she ran her when she escaped, "Pitch found me, and caged me because he thought he could use my powers to his advantage, he was trying to find a way to control them for himself." Her voice cracked through the explanation. "And you helped him."

Jack looked her dead in the eyes, "And I won't make that mistake again." He promised, "Trust me."

She took another step away from him, "I did."

He sighed in defeat again, "Then don't trust me, but trust the other Guardians, North is already gathering them to help keep you safe from Pitch. If you won't forgive me at least let me help fix what I caused." He offered, and after a moment of silent contemplation she nodded her head. Jack smiled softly before pulling another globe out his pocket and slamming it on the ground a portal to the Pole appearing. He gestured for Marana to go first and she stared at it in confusion, "Jump in." He said and she tentatively followed his instruction.

She felt like throwing up as she fell through the swirling portal and emerged in a stumbling ball on the other side, looking up to see North standing above her. "You must be Morana." He said as he offered her his hand. She shook her head frantically at the offer and instead hauled herself up as Jack came tumbling out of the portal, landing much more gracefully than Morana did, and looked to North.

"Did you talk to the others?" he asked.

"Yes, they are preparing defenses against Pitch and are keeping watch for any activity from him, mainly Sandy." Jack nodded and looked to Morana.

"Keep her here," He said looking back to North to see him nod, "I will go back to the south pole and prepare defenses before I bring her back there, Pitch knows of the location and knows that she could be there, she'll be safer here." North nodded in agreement and Jack looked back to the girl, he walked up to her and noticed her refusal to look at him, he pulled the egg out of his pocket and held it out to her, "Keep practicing." He instructed and after a moment of staring at the egg she silently took it and placed it on her shoulder where it sat happily and started kicking its tiny legs back and forth. Jack walked back to North and whispered something to the man before glancing back to Morana one last time and flying off.

North turned to Morana, "If you will come with me I can show you to your room." He said and Morana nodded before being led off by the man. North led her through a maze of hallways before after about fifteen turns and Morana losing her sons elf direction of where they were in relation to the room Jack had opened the portal to, they arrived in front of a large oak door with intricate carving of holly on the frame, "You can stay in here, I have left some clothes on the bed in case you would like to change." He told her as the opened the door.

Morana gasped at the sight of the room, Jack's castle was beautiful but all ice was slightly impractical, this room however was majestic in both size and craftsmanship. There was intricate carving all over the walls, most off which appeared to be the same type of designs that adorned Norths arms. There was an average sized windows with window seats under them that were covered in green and red pillows on both sides of a huge bed that sat atop a beautifully carved bed post and atop it sat a huge comforter that was a mixture of red and green with yet more red and green assaulting the big pillows at the head of the bed. Morana's eyes landed on the clothes that North had selected for her sitting on the edge of the bed. She walked up to them and fingered through them, noticing many of them were a spotless white fabric with different accents of color here and there, before turning to North, "Thanks, but I don't think white is really my color." She said gratefully as she looked down at her own clothes with a shrug.

North laughed heartily at her before seeing the pain still present in her eyes, he pursed his lips before walking closer to the girl, "It is not Jack's fault." he said softly and Morana looked at him confused, "I am the one that told him we must help Pitch. He only trusted what I thought was right." He explained. Morana took a shaky breath as she absorbed the information and watched as North slowly walked to the door and before closing it he turned back to her, "Try the clothes on, you might find white is your color." He said before closing the door and leaving Morana to herself yet again.

* * *

 **Angst! Angst! Angst! Gotta love it, right? Well, I know I do. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I would have had it up Saturday but I wanted to have more time for you to wreath with agony and annoyance at what was going to happen next. Mwahahahahah. Well, until next time lovelies.**

 **The Freak is out of here! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I would to like thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far, I am really glad to see that people are enjoying this story. And with that being said, on with the story!**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Morana fiddled with the edge of the clothes North had laid out for her and sighed deeply. She turned away from them and looked into the fire burning in the large fireplace on the far side of the room, the little egg still sitting happily atop her shoulder. She looked down at the little egg fondly before speaking quietly to it. "What a life you must live, alive for a year and then destroyed by some frantic child." The little egg stopped its kicking and turned to her, "Sorry." She appologized as the egg slid down her arm and onto the bed. She watched as the little thing ran to the edge of the bed and slid down the comfortor onto the floor and then ran to to fire place where it plopped down and began basking in the warmth. She watched it with a soft smile gracing her lips and her gaze shifted back to the clothes on the edge of the bed before she glanced down at her own shredded attire. She groaned softly before grabbing the pile and walking into the adjacent bathroom, she leafed through the clothing to find the least obnoxious ones. She found a simple looking white sweater with gold embroidery, it wasn't much but at least it hid the top of her current outfit, as for bottoms North seemed to need better taste for girls. She emerged from the bathroom to see the little egg still sitting in front of the fire, she calmly walked over and sat down next to it pulling her legs up and resting her head on her knees.

She stared blankly into the fire, "Do you think I should forgive him?" She asked the egg looking down at it. It simply turned to, what she assumed, look at her. She pursed her lips and looked back to the fire, she reached out her hand towards the flames and watched as they danced towards it before simmering out. Her hand fell in defeat and she sighed, "Maybe I should, but even if he believed North and not Pitch, he still didn't believe me." She said to herself with a cracking voice. She stared at the simmering coals of what used to be the fire and breathed slowly, as she did though the flames suddenly erupted again. Morana stared at the flames with confusion before looking around the room confused for a moment and turned back to the flames with a thoughtful look on her face. She quickly shook her head and stood to walk to the bed, leaving the little egg sitting in front of the fire.

She folded over the large comforter on the bed and fingered the sheets in mild confusion before pursing her lips and climbing under the covers, she stared at the ceiling as the flames flickered and caused the shadows to dance across it for moments before her eyes fell closed and she succumbed to the peaceful grasps of sleep.

* * *

Jack landed in front of his icy home and froze at the sight before him. Apparently Pitch had returned, because where once stood his proud palace now lay the blocks of ruins, black sand scattered around the destroyed structure. Jack sighed, it was useless to try and rebuild his home knowing that Pitch was willing to do this, by now it was best to keep her with one of the guardians in their homes. He gave one last look at the rubble before shacking his head and taking off towards the pole once again.

When he arrived there he saw North talking with Bunny, neither of the males notice him at first so he slips off to the room he knew North had set up for Morana. He knocked on the door lightly, not receiving any answer at first he knocked again only louder this time hearing slight rustling of sheets but still no answer. So Jack stood outside the door contemplating if he should go in to check on the girl, but after a few minutes of contemplation he decided it safest for him to leave her to simmer down before he tried anything that might anger her more. And he had the feeling walking in on her while she was asleep was one of those things.

He walked back out to join North and Bunny, who were still discussing whatever it was they were when Jack had first arrived. "Hey." He spoke, alerting the two to his presence.

"Mate," Bunny said carefully, "how is she?" He asked with a nudge towards the hall and Jack looked behind him.

He turned back to the two and walked towards them with a shrug of his shoulders, "I didn't go in." He said and Bunny nodded and the three were silent for a few +minutes.

"Can I ask what you wanted with my eggs?" Bunny suddenly asked and Jack laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and Bunny looked at him accusingly.

"Hey, you said I could take them." Jack defended. "Besides, we only used one and he's still alive, he's probably in the rom with her right now."

"Oh that's comforting." Bunny said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, anger filling his voice, "Don't, Bunny. Just don't." He says carefully and after a moment of silence Bunny sighs and nods his head apologetically which Jack returns with curt nod of his own.

North cleared his throat to gat the attention of the two and try to neutralize the tension that had mounted in the room, "We should prepare for the others arrivals, don't you think?"

The two grumpily respond with agreement before following North down to a room with a large table sitting in it and they took their places at the table and satin silence as they waited for the others to arrive. Soon enough Tooth flitted excitedly into the room and not long after her Sandy tiredly flew in and took his place at the table with the others.

That's when North began the explanation of what had happened that called for everyone's preparation, but he soon realized that he really didn't know the fullness of what was going on, so he asked for Jack to take over. Jack nervously cleared his throat, "Well, a few days ago when I was flying back to the south pole I found Morana frozen in cave and brought her back to-"

"Excuse me?" Tooth interrupted and the others turned to her, "How's Morana?" She asked confused.

"She's death." Bunny responded nonchalantly.

"What?" Tooth asked in alarm.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "She has the powers of death, and Pitch has spent the last hundred years trying to learn how to control her powers for his own gain." He explained, "So now we need to keep her safe from him until she can learn to fully control her powers."

"And how is she learning to control her powers?" Bunny pointedly asked, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm handling that myself." Jack responded with a smile as Bunny grumbled to himself.

"But if she's staying here why do all of us need to build up our defenses?" Tooth asked curiously.

"I figured it would be safest for her if we keep moving her from location to location, eventually Pitch will figure out she's here, but hopefully by that time she'll be somewhere else." He explained and Tooth nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"And why should we let the girl that can't control killing things stay with us?" Bunny asked with genuine concern.

Jack gave him a deadly look, "I'll be there with her to make sure nothing happens." He said through gritted teeth, "Besides, I'll be teaching her how to control them while she's here." He explained and Bunny finally conceded and the group agreed that in three days they would move Morana to Tooth's palace and then three days after that move to the Warren and soon and so forth. The group eventually began to go their separate ways, Tooth back to the palace, Bunny to the warren, and Sandy to continue spreading dreams to the world. Jack and North headed to the globe room to work out how to help speed along Morana's training to get her out of danger as quickly as possible.

* * *

Pitch stood in the opening to the cell where he had kept Morana chained up for so long, glaring at the bloodstained chains and his eyes fell to the keys laying on the floor in the entry way. He growled as he bent down to pick them up and as the metal touched his fingers he felt hatred and anger boil inside him as it finally clicked how Morana escaped his clutches. Now he knew how she got out, but how did she know that she would be safe if she ran to the south pole? Or did she even know she would be safe? The of course there was the question of how far had Jack gotten with teaching her how to use her powers, and how much further he had to go before she learned her full capacity.

Nonetheless, Pitch had to figure out where they had stashed her and when he does figure out how to get to her before they can stop him. That's when an idea popped into his head and he walked out to the main room of his caverns. He walked to the globe and stared at it before landing his sights on the North Pole. "Start at the beginning." he smirked and placed his hand over the area where the workshop was located and watched with a wicked look as black sand swirled around his fingers and over the spot and seemed to sink into the metal itself. Pitch took a deep breath and tilted his head back while closing his eyes and with a gut wrenching sensation he opened his eyes to see the foggy image of the inside of the workshop. He smiled and looked around the globe room, seeing Jack and North discussing something in a far off corner. Curious the man walked closer to the two and listens to the conversation.

"Are you sure that she will be safe with this plan?" North asks and Jack sighs with a hung head.

"Safer than before." The teen responded, "If we keep moving her Pitch won't know where to look, and by the time he figures it out she'll be in a different place." He explained and North stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Are you sure we should send her to the Tooth Palace in only three days?" The man asked concerned.

"The less time she spends at a location the better."

Pitch smirked before turning and looking down the hallway, he looked back at the two and gave them a look before walking down the hallway on his search for Morana. He found her asleep in a room about eight doors down the hall and as he walked through the door and stared at the large bed in the room, watching the covers rise and fall with the girls breathing. He smirked coldly as he walked up to the bed and placed his hand on the girls head and watched as the black sand swirled around her head and formed into a scene of Jack standing next to Pitch and pointing to Morana's cowering form.

Morana's sleeping form began to move as she contorted on the bed as if she was in serious pain and the image suddenly changed and Pitch watched ion confusion as it morphed into The form of what still appeared to be Jack, but this time he was sprawled out on the ground and Morana's form stood above him while staring at her hands.

Pitch stared at the girl with amazement before his expression morphed into that of a sinister, evil grin and he turned back to the sandy nightmare before quietly saying to himself, "So that's what you fear?" He chuckled to himself before slowly fading out of the room and finding himself staring at the metal globe in his caverns once more. He laughed to himself again as he finally realize just how to break this girl for good to allow him access to her powers, and soon enough he was pacing back and forth as the plan to do just that formed in her mind.

* * *

 **Hello! That took forever to write you have no idea. Well, I guess actually you do as you had to wait for the update but still. I hope that you can forgive me for this late update and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on the next one as we speak but be patient with me if it is late. Please leave a review, and until next time my loverlies.**

 **-The Freak is out of here! :)**


End file.
